


In A Gadda Da Vida

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: In A Gadda Da Vida [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/M, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Omega Verse, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: After a long few months, the reader finds herself in the hands of an Alpha, only he’s unlike any she’s ever met…





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cool and dry, a light breeze drifting around you that gave you goosebumps. You took as deep a breath as you could given the circumstances, the sharp air burning your nose but it was clean smelling, outdoors for sure. The hand on your arm fell away, leaving you standing on what felt like packed down dirt.

For a split second, you wondered if there was a hole in the ground in front of you. Was that the reason for the bag on your head? For the gag? For the unforgiving leather restraints keeping your arms pinned behind you?

No, if they’d wanted to kill you, they’d have done it weeks ago after the incident. This was something else.

“You brought an Omega?” asked a deep male voice in front of you, stepping around you to temporarily block the wind from hitting you. “Where’s her coat? And shoes? It’s freezing out.”

“It’s an Omega,” said Roy, whacking you in the back of the head, a tiny growl hidden by the gag. You lowered your head, staring at would have been your bare feet had you been able to see. The hood blocked out all light but it was quiet and the lack of warmth on your skin told you it was most likely late at night.

Which meant this was a trade deal.

“I didn’t ask for an Omega,” said the other male voice, Alpha for sure, stepping behind you, a few dry leaves crunching under his boots. “Why’d you bring her?”

“Erv said he owed you one. He figured it made you guys square,” said Gunter, his hand resting on the back of your neck, giving it a rough squeeze. “It don’t eat much if you’re worried about keeping it alive.”

“Erv thinks this makes us even?” asked the Alpha, scoffing as his feet started to move him away. “An Omega? If I want to fuck something, I can go find it myself.”

“So you don’t want the Omega?” asked Roy, Gunter’s hand on you sending shivers up and down your spine. If you kept your head down, maybe the new Alpha would take you with him. It didn’t seem like he was prepared for you to be there and your odds of running away were at least better than if you had to go back with the others.

“What’s this?” asked the Alpha, fingers grazing over the welt on your shoulder.

“Ownership. In case it runs away, people know where to return it to,” said Gunter.

“Interesting,” said the Alpha, a click in the air and then the sharp jagged point of a blade ran over the welt and into the skin. You scrunched up your face, digging your toes into the dirt but didn’t shout as you stood there and took it, body trembling at the pain.

“What’d you do that for?” asked Roy, warm blood dripping down your arm. You gritted your teeth as you felt a piece of flesh be removed, several layers from the feel of it.

“My Omega,” said the Alpha, Roy grunting and jumping back. “Keep your damn mark to yourself.”

“You’re taking it?” asked Gunter, his hand slipping away and replaced by the new Alpha’s.

“Yes. Tell Erv our business is done,” said the Alpha. There was a shuffle of feet all around you, Roy and Gunter moving boxes and crates around, loading them into a truck if you had to guess. The Alpha’s hand never left you, eventually pushing you forward and lifting you up onto a seat, the door shutting beside you. You took a few deep breaths, the other door opening and closing as the smell of Alpha filled the air.

You jumped when you felt a cloth be pushed down over your fresh wound, a seatbelt over your lap clicking you into place.

Everything was too dark when the hood was pulled off your face, a strong hand cradling your jaw, pulling down your gag, looking at you with curious eyes.

“Omega,” he said, waiting for you to get your bearings, blinking until your eyes started to focus. He was handsome, even in the dim space you could tell that.

He was also bigger than both Roy and Gunter and you jammed back into your seat, as far away from him as possible. He sighed when you shut your eyes, turning your face into the glass of the window.

The engine started and you tried to relax. He wouldn’t claim you right this second so you had time to get away still.

 

The clock on the dash said it was just after one in the morning when the Alpha turned off the backroad you’d been on, going up a dirt path snaked between some trees. It’d started to rain and then pour an hour back, his barely working headlights the only thing keeping you from wandering off and into the woods.

He rounded a corner around a hill and you saw a pair of large doors, the Alpha hopping out for a moment to go over to them. You shifted in your seat, unclicking the seat belt, moving again to quietly open the door. The Alpha didn’t seem to notice with all the extra noise around, grunting as he slid open one of the doors. You slipped out of the truck, aware that you’d have to deal with the restraints around your wrists at some point but that was farther down the current list of problems you had.

You travelled down the length of the truck, glancing back once before you skirted into the tree line. For once you were thankful for all the torment your feet had gone through, rough hard skin giving you enough padding to walk around without crying out every time you stepped on a sharp rock or pine needle.

The rain would help hide your scent but you had to keep moving, the Alpha almost guaranteed to be violent if he got a hold of you.

Cutting between a pair of oaks, you heard the bark splinter, head whipping left to spot the knife stuck in it. You swallowed, turning around slowly. The Alpha had his chin up, stalking over and ripping the blade out of the tree.

“Don’t do that again,” he said, grabbing your arm. You kicked at him, hitting him in the nuts, the Alpha growling and tossing you over his shoulder. Eventually you stopped squirming, led into a dark garage, the truck from earlier stowed away. The Alpha locked the door behind him, carrying you down a set of stairs and through a hallway, setting you down in a dark room. You went to scramble backwards, stilling when he flicked on the light. “Stay.”

You swallowed when he shut the door, head and body twisting around as you took in the bathroom. It was sparse but you saw towels and a hair brush on the counter, a bottle of something in the cubby by the shower.

The door flew open again, the Alpha setting a box down on the counter. He looked you up and down, smiling when you glared at him.

“Do you want out of those cuffs?” he asked. No way in hell did you want him anywhere near you, the Alpha sighing and kneeling down, sliding a small case over on the floor. “Lockpick kit. It’d be a hell of a lot easier if you let me do it.”

“Come near me and I’ll tear your throat out,” you said. The Alpha’s face didn’t show any emotion other than annoyance.

“Get out of those cuffs. Clean yourself up and put on fresh clothes,” he said, standing up and leaving, locking the door behind him. You sighed, resigning yourself to the fact you really needed use of your arms to have a chance. Not to mention the idea of a shower to scrub the filth off you was too good to pass up.

Ten minutes later, you finally heard the lock un-click. You nearly dislocated your thumb to work the strap free but finally, finally, the leather fell away from you wrist. You groaned at having full mobility of your shoulders again, trying to be careful as you moved them in front of you. Undoing the other lock was easier when you could see what you were doing, quickly pulling the leather free, tossing it on the other side of the room.

Deep thick bands of bruises adorned your wrists, the back of your hands dirtier looking than you remembered. You stuck the lockpick back in the case, standing up on shaky legs to walk to the counter.

It’d been probably four months since you saw yourself in a mirror. Apart from some grooming that needed to be done, you didn’t see much difference. You were skinnier for sure, muscles gone, eyes dull and there wasn’t an inch of skin that hadn’t had some form of injury during all that time. You lifted the box up the Alpha brought in, peeling off a set of clothing on the top and putting it aside, digging around to grab a toothbrush, bodywash, razor. It was a mismatch of goodies but you already had an armful and were carrying it over to the shower once you brushed your teeth.

The hot water never ran out thankfully, allowing you to scrub and scrub and scrub until it felt like you’d shed a second skin. You smelled nice and your face was clean, new bruises showing up that’d been hidden by the grime.

Eventually you went over to the clothes, changing into the pair of sweats and tee. You were surprised that when you turned the door handle it swung open, not locked like you originally thought. Sticking your head out, you saw no one. The garage had been to the left and you immediately went that direction, the Alpha rounding the corner stopping you in your tracks. He looked you over, giving a small nod of satisfaction. You shuddered, absently realizing how you’d spent the past two hours cleaning yourself, just how he’d want you before he mated you.

“I need to clean your shoulder,” he said, pressing a hand between your shoulder blades, spinning you around and pushing you down another hallway. You didn’t put up much resistance, the Alpha brushing his thumb over the back of your neck. He led you into a kitchen area, a roll of bandages and rubbing alcohol on the table as he nodded for you to sit. You pulled up your sleeve without being asked, the Alpha going to work on cleaning and wrapping you up. “Anything else?”

“Huh?” you asked, letting the sleeve drop back down.

“Do you have any other injuries besides the bruises? Cuts? Broken bones?” he asked. You shook your head. The Alpha put the leftover supplies on an open shelf nearby, walking to a refrigerator and pulling out a plate. He tore the saran wrap off the top, carrying the sandwich over. “Eat.”

The first bite had you closing your eyes. Tasty, flavorful, fresh. You relished it for a moment before taking another small bite, sighing as food hit your stomach for the first time in days. You popped open your eyes when you heard a scrape of a plate, a dish of hot gooey cheesy pasta in front of you.

“It’s leftovers,” the Alpha said, eyes wandering over to a glass dish sat on top of the stove, the Alpha moving away to eat his own meal by the counter. You nearly burnt your mouth you dug in so fast, gulping down the glass of water the Alpha brought over without a second thought.

Two plate fulls of pasta and half a sandwich later, you slid the plates away from you, your stomach too full to keep going.

“You should rest,” said the Alpha, lifting his head, your own body popping out of the seat. His hand settled on the small of your back this time, walking with you just around the corner. He pushed opened a door, a bed and clean sheets inside. “I am in the room just around the corner. If you need something, shout or come get me.”

“This isn’t your room?” you said, the Alpha cocking his head.

“No…this is your room,” he said.

“When are you going to do it,” you said, stepping inside, sitting down on the bed. “Claim me.”

“I’m not following what you’re saying,” he said.

“You own me. You said it yourself,” you said, swallowing hard.

“The only person that owns you, is you, Omega. You can rest here as long as you need to. If you intend on staying, I will ask that you earn your keep but for now, focus on recovering,” he said.

“Earn my keep,” you said, staring at the ground. “I know what that means, Alpha.”

“It means you cook and clean and help me with things around here. It does not, and never will, mean sex,” he said, relaxing his tense body. “I will never do anything without your permission either.”

You nodded, the Alpha turning to leave.

“Sorry for cutting you before. Your skin will heal back in over the next few weeks,” he said. “I’ll try to find you some better fitting clothes tomorrow.”

“Who are you?” you asked when the Alpha had his hand on your door handle.

“Dean Winchester,” he said. “Goodnight.”

You tucked your legs up onto the bed after he left, not used to sitting on something soft, let alone sleeping on it. You tried to let your mind catch up with everything, the last hour, the last day, the last year, before that even.

All you got was a blistering headache and a pain in your gut. Your heat was coming and soon.

“Omega,” said Dean, knocking at your door not long after he left. “We have a problem.”

“W-What?” you asked.

“I said we have a problem. Can you come out?” he asked. You stood up, pulling open the door, Dean scowling. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you said. “Was that the problem?”

“No,” he said, something almost akin to a smile on his face. “It seems Roy and Gunter traded you without confirming it with their boss.”

“Not surprising,” you said, Dean tilting his head. “Uh, Erv’s their boss. Yeah. What’s the problem?”

“They’re on the radio. They’re offering up a whole stash of weapons if I give you back,” he said.

“Oh,” you said, Dean already rolling his eyes.

“Relax. I’m not giving you back to those creeps. I’m not giving you to anybody. But we do have a problem. I can go deal with Roy and Gunter but it’ll piss off Erv and I’m sure you know he’s not a guy you want to get put on his shit list.”

“Learned that one the hard way,” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow. “I may have…bit him a few weeks ago when he tried to touch me.”

“Is that why they had you bound so good?” asked Dean with a smirk.

“No. I spent the last three weeks in a cold box,” you said. “I was a bit…agitated when I came out. I figured it was more punishment.”

“A cold box? Never heard of it,” said Dean.

“They force a heat and stash you in a very small, very cold room. It keeps the Omega from running a fever that’ll kill them. Then they start over once it passes,” you said. Dean blinked at you a few times, staring over your head with a sigh.

“Fuck it, let’s just kill ‘em,” said Dean, turning down the hall.

“Dean, don’t you think-”

“Nope. I want to kill them. It’s not the first time I’ve heard shit about that group. I can find soap from someone else,” said Dean.

“What should I-”

“I told you. You should rest,” said Dean, walking into a bedroom and pulling on a coat. You looked around, finding it more decorated than your own. “There’s plenty of food and the garage has a freezer for storage if you don’t find anything you like. Oh, if I die, there’s a journal in the library that has all of the info about where to get supplies. Just lie and tell them you were my Omega. Erv’s group are the only real assholes I have to deal with.”

“But-”

“Oh and if a guy a few inches taller than me, brown shaggy hair, puppy dog eyes is walking around here, don’t freak out. He’s my little brother,” said Dean. “He’s out getting supplies, should be home tomorrow.”

“Anything else?” you said, throwing up your hands.

“Nope, that’s it,” he said, grabbing a duffel and brushing past you. “Don’t eat all the mini muffins. Those are mine. I had to trade an arm and a leg for them.”

You watched him walk down the hall towards the garage, hearing the doors open and close before you were left alone.

 

When you woke up late the next morning, you felt a cold washcloth on your forehead. You blinked open your eyes, sheets pulled back, exposing you to the cool room.

“You have a fever,” said a voice by the bed. You glanced upwards, tall, brown hair and puppy dog eyes giving you a friendly smile. “I got you some suppressants to help with the pain.”

“Are you Dean’s brother?” you asked. He nodded, helping you sit up in bed. You took two pills and washed it down with a long sip.

“I’m Sam. I smelled an Omega and found you curled up in bed. I figured Dean went to get help for you,” he said, wiping the washcloth over your face. “He probably forgot we scored some suppressants not that long ago.”

“He’s actually going to murder two guys. I’m not really sure how to feel about that,” you said.

“Well…it makes sense why there’s a strange Omega in our house then,” he said with a soft smile. “Dean gets very angry at Alpha’s that abuse their status. Alphas are meant to protect, not harm.”

“I’m still not sure how I feel,” you said, Sam laughing to himself.

“Yeah, I figured that much. Did you eat yet today?” he asked. You shook your head, Sam patting your leg as he stood up. “I’ll make us something. Try to get some sleep.”

 

Sam seemed happy enough to give you your space after lunch, checking on you every so often to make sure your heat was going smoothly. After the constant wear and tear of going through them the past three weeks, you body didn’t seem to care for another one, the heat passing by the end of the day.

“I’m back,” shouted Dean, a loud thud on table getting you to step out of the kitchen and into the library. “Omega.”

“Alpha,” you said, not spotting any blood on him. “I thought you were going on a murder spree.”

“I was,” said Dean, taking a seat, peeling off his boots. “But I had this feeling in my gut you might be scared of me if I did something like that. I came up with a different plan.”

“Which was…” you said.

“I returned the supplies I traded for yesterday to Erv and told him Roy and Gunter were trying to do deals on the side. Oh, and that they totally let you go,” said Dean with a smile.

“Erv’s going to kill them,” you said.

“Okay,” said Dean with a shrug.

“That was manipulative,” you said.

“So?” he said, grabbing his boots and heading for the kitchen. “There’s clothes in the duffel if you want to take a look.”

“Thanks,” you said quietly, Dean humming as he went past. Inside the bag were some women’s clothing and a pair of hiking boots. The sizes looked okay for the most part but the object underneath is what really caught your attention.

It was a book, a large “A” stamped into the leather bound cover. You lifted it out, turning it over a few times.

“What the hell are you doing with that?” barked Dean, suddenly right behind you and ripping it out of your hands.

“I…” you started, fumbling when you saw the fury in his eyes. You looked down, waiting for something bad to happen.

“Just relax, would you?” said Dean, putting a finger under your chin so you looked up. “No one here will ever hurt you. But you’ll respect my and Sam’s privacy and we’ll respect yours.”

“Understood,” you said, finding it easier to keep eye contact with him than you thought possible. The creases around the corners of his eyes moved up, a smile on his face. “Curiosity got the better of me.”

“This is the Alpha book,” said Dean, holding up the object. “Erv’s group had it. Sam and I have the Beta one but we’re looking for the Omega still.”

“What are these books? I’ve never heard of them,” you said, following Dean up into the library, watching him put the Alpha one away in a locked storage cabinet.

“They’re very old,” he said, pushing the cabinet closed. You opened your mouth but Dean held up a hand. “It’s nothing you need to be concerned with. You stick to your plan and get some-”

“Rest, yeah, I got it,” you said, grabbing the pile of clothes off the table, glancing back over your shoulder at him. “Just so we’re clear, I’m resting because I’m hurt and weak and it makes me feel better to do those things. It’s not because you told me to.”

“From what I’ve seen so far, I’d expect nothing less from you, Y/N” he said.

After changing into something better fitting, you found yourself in the library, curled up with a blanket in a big soft chair. You closed your eyes and started to drift off, hearing a few pairs of footsteps around and chairs creak.

“Dean,” said Sam, Dean sighing close by. “Are we going to talk about the fact we have an Omega living with us now?”

“You want to put her on the street? She needs food and a safe place to recover,” said Dean.

“Recover from what? Those marks on her look like…” said Sam. “Tell me you didn’t take another Alpha’s Omega. We don’t need some pissed off thing coming after her when we’re so close.”

“Does she have any claiming marks on her neck? No? There’s your answer,” said Dean, shuffling a few papers around. “Even if she did, who cares?”

“Is she okay?” asked Sam.

“As far as I know, she’s spent the past few months in captivity and the past three weeks in some kind of Omega hellish nightmare for defending herself. I have no idea what happened before all that but I’d say she’s got her head on straight considering all that,” said Dean. “Nearly ditched me when I brought her home.”

“I just want to know if she’s going to go nuts on us and attack us in our sleep,” said Sam. You popped open an eye, Dean’s green ones staring right back, Sam’s shoulders tensing. “She’s awake, isn’t she.”

“What do you say, Y/N? Gonna cut me and Sammy a break and let us Alpha’s sleep soundly at night?” asked Dean with a smile, Sam looking back at you embarrassed. You nodded your head, tucking your blanket around yourself tighter. “Sam, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Dean waved his hand for you to follow as he stood up. You peeled off your blanket and began to fold it up, Dean rolling his eyes and taking it from you, walking with you back towards your room. You weren’t positive what he wanted but he turned off one of the lights, figuring crawling under the covers was a safe bet. Dean tossed the blanket on top of you, tucking you in some before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You don’t have to be afraid of Sam. Or me,” he said. “I know you’re jittery. We’re not the bad guys though.”

“You’re…alright,” you said, Dean smiling to himself. “I don’t trust you yet. No offense.”

“None taken,” said Dean, patting your leg when he stood. “You seem smart. I don’t think I’d trust me or my brother just yet either if I were in your shoes.”

“Wait,” you said, sitting up in the bed, moving your hands from under the covers. You held out your hand, the short switchblade tucked away. “I took this off you last night.”

“I was wondering where that went,” he said, letting you drop the blade into his open palm. He reached behind him, shoving the blade in his back pocket, pulling out another larger one. “Here.”

He sat it down on your bedside table, eyeing you to not use it on anyone. You picked it up, feeling the weight behind it, staring at the backwards grip.

“You can keep that as long as you’re here. Do not lose it. It’s very important,” he said, taking a step away.

“I’ve never seen a knife like this,” you said, inspecting the wood grain, Dean chuckling to himself. “What?”

“I sincerely hope you haven’t. It’s not exactly from around here,” he said.

“Where’s it-“

“Tomorrow, Omega,” he said, waiting for you to set the blade down before walking away. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” you said, sliding down into the sheets, thankful for the little peace of mind his gift gave you.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, the bunker was quiet, a note stuck on your door that the guys were out. After a short shower and breakfast, you wandered into the library, glancing at the open books and papers that were scattered across the first table.

There were a few empty coffee cups and plates with crumbs around. Sniffing the air you noticed the stench of burnt toast. You figured you might as well do something useful, going about cleaning up stray dishes and emptying the garbage. Still you found yourself back in the library, drawn to the papers that seemed to be searching for something.

“The Omega book…” you muttered, sitting down in a seat, reading over some handwritten notes.

Missouri: No

Nebraska: No

Sioux Falls: No (shocker)

Alpha Book: Erv’s group, likely originally in Pacific Northwest

Beta Book: Found in bunker. Placed 1947. Originally in Virginia, Appalachia mountain region

Omega Book: ??? (Mid West best guess)

“So you’re looking for the book,” you said, resting your head on your hands. “Why you’re looking is a more interesting question though…”

“Hello,” said a voice behind you. You shot out of your seat, halfway across the library before you spun around, clenching the blade Dean gave you in your hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Who are you?” you asked, squinting your eyes. “You smell funny.”

He rolled his blue eyes, lifting up his arms.

“I cleaned this vessel three weeks ago,” he said, like that was supposed to be a good thing.

“…Okay,” you said, keeping your blade out. “I asked who you are though.”

“You’re a curious Omega,” said the man, tilting his head at you. You twisted the knife around, ready to use it if you had to. The man simply sighed and set a bag down in one of the nearby chairs.

“I said-”

“I believe you are in my home,” said the man, crossing his arms. “If anything, I should be the one threatening you at the moment, not the other way around.”

You swallowed, the man snapping his fingers. Your blade suddenly burned and you dropped it, the man walking over quickly as you backed up against a bookshelf. He picked the blade up and set it on the table behind him, approaching with both his hands up.

“You have extensive injuries,” he said, coming much too close. You kicked at him, earning a deep grunt but he didn’t go down. “I can help with that if you’d like.”

“Get away from me,” you growled, a rush of panic swelling inside you. The throbbing in your palm started to drift away, replaced with a deep panting breath as you tried to back up further. “Stay away. Get back, I said-”

“Hey!” you heard Dean shout, your head snapping up, Dean and Sam right beside the man in the trenchcoat. “Y/N. You with us?”

You nodded, unclenching your fists. Dean held out a hand for you, not that you had any intention of ever going near an Alpha again.

“I-I want to leave. You said I could leave if I wanted,” you said, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Stay a few more days,” said Dean, looking back at Sam. “A little help here?”

“Dean’s right, Y/N. Even once Cas heals you, you need to sleep, get some food in you. Get yourself up to sparring speed so…” trailed off Sam.

“So you don’t get caught again,” said Dean, dropping his hand back to his side. His face looked hard again, like the night you met. “The next Alpha might not be so nice as us.”

“You think I got caught?” you said with a laugh, all three looking at each other. “Oh, you arrogant Alphas. Of course you assumed that’s what happened. A little Omega that can’t protect herself, is that right?”

“Okay, maybe you weren’t caught,” said Dean, holding up his hands. “But you and I both know the position you were in just the other night. Yeah, I saw your mind working a million miles a minute, planning your escape attempt. The fear you had though…that was real. You were terrified. Maybe you are smart enough to get out the next time, maybe you’re strong enough, maybe you’re convincing enough. Right now though, you’re weak and jumpy and you might not have an hour to come up with a plan. Yeah, you can leave, walk out that door right this minute. But the second an Alpha gets a hold of you, that’s it. You’re done. You’re owned for good and your Alpha will never let you out of his sight to come back here and get help. So, you still want to leave?”

You shook your head, unable to look him in the eye. He hit the nail on the head every single time. Fear was driving you to run away from this safe haven. A primal fear that you couldn’t logically explain to that he had good points and they were things you’d spent the past day telling yourself. Rest. Rest and then you could go. No one was forcing you to stay. A little bit longer and then you could go find your own safe corner to hide away in.

“Omega,” said Dean, his voice off. You lifted your head a little, Dean bending down, resting his hands on his knees with a smile. “This is our friend Cas. He’s sort of special. He can heal you if you let him touch your forehead. It’ll take two seconds.”

“I…” you said, the hopeful smile on Dean’s face allowing you to push the fear aside for a moment. “Okay.”

“I apologize,” said Cas, stepping over and pressing two fingers to your forehead quickly. You felt warmth spread throughout your body, a million nerves jolting awake, pain and aches gone. Patting your shoulder you felt only the bandages, ripping it off to reveal the stitches in now perfectly healthy skin. “I did not think that you were a friend of the Winchesters.”

“Well, she is,” said Dean, Sam jogging out of the room, returning a moment later with a small pair of scissors, removing the thread in your arm. “Cas miss anything?”

“No,” you said, flexing your hands out, amazed that they felt normal again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Cas, turning and walking away.

“Where are you going?” asked Sam with a scrunched up face.

“Y/N said my vessel has an odor. I was going to bathe it,” said Cas, leaving the room and headed for the bathroom.

“Your friend is a little weird,” you said.

“Uh, yeah. We’re aware,” said Sam, with a smile. “I’ve been trying to get him to shower for two weeks now.”

“It was a freaking month before that. He might not need to breath but the rest of us have to live in it,” said Dean, catching your stare. “He’s an angel. Hygiene is lost on him sometimes.”

“Awesome,” you said, rubbing over your arm, no sign there was ever a brand there.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Sam, your gaze travelling upwards, a smile on his face. “Could Dean and I talk alone for a minute? Just one sec?”

“Oh,” you said, nodding your head. You left the library, finding yourself in a corridor you didn’t think you’d been in yet. You poked your head in a few rooms, flicking on a light in one of them. There were boxes and boxes of storage, your first thought that maybe this used to be a research lab back in the day. You never saw the second half of the room, eyes glued to the chair in the distance, a restraint lazily hanging from one of the arm rests.

“And you’re scared again, great,” said Dean, suddenly pulling the door shut over your shoulder, pushing you back into the hall. You took a deep breath, Dean flicking off the light and rubbing his temples. “You really are a curious little thing, aren’t you.”

“I didn’t see anything,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes, a half-smirk stretching across his lips briefly. “I saw a chair and that was it. It’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. Right?”

“Do you see any Omegas in distress around here? Smell them?” said Dean. “Yes, we have a dungeon. It’s not meant for…I mean, I probably should have the talk with you I suppose.”

“I already had the talk, thanks,” you said, holding up a hand.

“Not that talk. The civvy talk,” said Dean, waving his hand. “For the uninformed.”

“The what?” you asked.

“Monsters are real,” said Dean with a shrug. “Well, they used to be. Before…this happened. Most of them died out. A few demons, few shifters, vamps, wolves, etc. managed to survive. They’re mostly dying off from starvation due to lack of food source. You know…people.”

“Dean,” you said, getting a hum from him. “I’m only going to ask once because I’m pretty certain of the answer but are you nuts?”

“…No. I ain’t normal though,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve seen too much crap just like I’m sure you’ve seen crap.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured,” you said, running your hands over your face. “I need a drink.”

“You a fruity umbrella drink girl?” he asked.

“I’m a whiskey from the bottle kind of girl,” you said.

“You’ll fit in just fine around here.”

 

“Okay,” you said, flipping through a page in a journal, Sam and Dean sighing. “Last question, I promise.”

“No, unicorns aren’t real,” said Dean, shutting a book. “It is past your bedtime. Off to bed.”

“I will go to bed when I want to go to bed,” you said, narrowing your eyes at him. Sam looked between you two, quickly excusing himself when he saw Dean glare back. “I appreciate your generosity and all but I’ve had zero say in how my own life goes for a long time. If I want to stay up late, I’m gonna do it, Dean.”

“Sweetheart,” he said, leaning over the table, twitching up his lips. “I was telling Sam to go to bed. He got up very, very early today and we are getting up very, very early tomorrow and it’s his turn to drive. You can stay up until the cows come home if your little heart desires.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, wincing as he sat down again.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” said Dean, grabbing a different book and tearing it open. “Y/N, seriously, you have got to stop with the looking at your feet thing. I’m not your Alpha. Even if I was, you don’t have to do that shit because we had a disagreement.”

“Omega’s are supposed to-”

“Fuck what an Omega’s supposed to do. The dynamic bullshit of Alpha’s and an Omega’s purpose and all that? An Omega’s purpose is to be a freaking person. Stay up late. Argue with people. Hold your chin up. Eat the greasy food. Wear whatever you want. Everybody’s an equal in my book,” said Dean, letting out a huff of air. “We’ll fix it though,” he mumbled.

“Fix what?” you said, Dean shaking it off like he hadn’t said anything. “I heard you, just now.”

“You heard nothing,” said Dean, flipping a page.

“I used to be really good at research projects in school. Maybe I could help you with…” you said, swallowing hard when Dean all but snarled at you.

“It’s not your concern,” he said, eyeing you to back off.

“I think it is,” you said, reaching forward and stealing his book away. Dean looked as surprised as you felt at doing such a thing. “You’re the one that said to argue with people. Tell me what you and Sam and Cas are trying to look up or fix.”

“I will say this once,” said Dean, ripping the book out of your hands. He stalked over to your side of the table and leaned down, bringing his lips close to your ear. “You will leave this alone. If you bring it up again, if you poke into this, if you even think of going behind my back to Sam or Cas-”

“Liar,” you said, Dean’s jaw snapping shut at your intrusion. “I will leave it because you asked, not because you’re trying, and failing by the way, to threaten me. You got that, sweetheart?”

“What gave it away?” asked Dean, crossing his arms as he leaned back. “I am very good at reading people, it’s how I got you to stay earlier. But I messed up somehow just now.”

“Maybe I’m finally starting to trust you…a very small amount,” you said. “Do not try to threaten me again though or your fancy knife may end up in your back.”

“It kills demons,” he said, dragging his boot along the ground, kicking at the floor. “It’s actually from Hell. Spoiler, there is such a thing as Hell. You don’t seem like you’ll have to worry about going there though.”

“Why did you threaten me, Dean?” you asked, Dean lifting his chin.

“First off, I really don’t want you to get involved in this. You can read my dad’s journal but that’s it. I don’t want you knowing anything more about the supernatural world. That part of our lives is pretty much over. There are plenty of things around here for you to do though if you’re bored. Second…I wanted to see how you’d react in a pressure situation with an Alpha on your own,” he said, ducking his head down.

“No offense but that’s sort of a dick move,” you said, crossing your arms.

“Sorry. I just wanted to know that when you do eventually leave, you can handle yourself. You got panicky when there where multiple Alphas in the room earlier today. Just me…I think with a bit more meat on those bones and a few precise hits, you might really be able to stick that blade in an Alpha my size,” he said with a shrug. “Get your confidence up some. An Alpha is just as vulnerable as you are, Y/N.”

“Yeah, it’s why you’re in charge of everything,” you mumbled, Dean raising an eyebrow. “Not you specifically but you know…Alphas.”

“Y/N,” he said, standing up with a stretch, returning to his seat with a tired smile. “You said you didn’t get caught which leads me to believe maybe you-”

“I was traveling with a few people. There was an Alpha. When we needed supplies, he ended up trading me for them,” you said. Dean pursed his lips, shaking his head. “Yeah, I get it. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re a person, Y/N. Not a thing,” said Dean, taking a sip of his coffee. “I should get back to this.”

“Okay,” you said, standing to leave. “Um, is there anything you’d like me to do tomorrow while you guys are gone?”

“Yeah, you can do something,” he said with a chuckle, already back with his nose in a book. “Enjoy yourself.”

“I’ll try to do that then I guess.”

 

All three of the guys were gone when you woke up, a note in the kitchen saying they didn’t expect to be back until it was night. After digging through the hunting journal for most of the morning, you found yourself curious about a lot. Especially the books locked away in the cabinet. They had the two, looking for the Omega one anywhere they could think of from the looks of it.

You looked around, even if you were alone. You wandered over to the cabinet, kneeling down in front of it.

“What are these guys up to…” you said, remembering the black leather bound book with the A. You sighed, forcing yourself away. You could at the very least respect Dean’s wishes after he turned out his home to you. Even if you had a strange feeling in your gut.


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N, we’re back!” shouted Sam around dinner time. You poked your head out of your room, Dean brushing past with a bloody face.

“Are you okay?” you asked. Dean kept on walking, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

“He’s fine,” said Sam, turning the corner, giving Dean’s door an angry glare. “Disappointed is all.”

“I didn’t know disappointment could make you bleed,” you said.

“It’s not even his,” said Sam, fixing the bag on his shoulders. “Cas is working a lead that’ll be a dead end. Again.”

“Sorry,” you said. “You’re looking for that book right?”

“Yeah. It’ll turn up eventually,” he said, heading for his room.

Dean never joined the two of you for dinner, choosing to hide away in his room until you bumped into him before bed.

“Hey,” you said. Dean grunted, slipping past and into the bathroom. You leaned against the wall to wait, getting a large sigh when he exited. “Are you alright?”

“Dandy,” he said. You followed him back to his room, nearly getting a door in your face when he spun around. “What?”

“I had an idea today,” you said. “About that book.”

“I told you-”

“I don’t think you can find it,” you said. “Maybe it can only be found by an Omega. It’d stay safe that way, right?”

“Maybe. I don’t really know,” said Dean, leaning against his door. “Why would you even think that anyways?”

“I mean, as an Omega, I wouldn’t want any old Alpha getting a hold of it. It’s probably important to Omegas right?” you asked. Dean pursed his lips but nodded, staring behind you.

“You’re not gonna leave this alone are you,” he said, leaning his head against his forearm. “Alright, maybe you’re onto something. But I need to trust you more before I tell you anything.”

“Why don’t you trust me?” you asked.

“You seem very smart,” he said, watching your face turn to a frown. “A smart Omega is pretty useful to an Alpha these days.”

“You think I’m working for someone? Who? Erv?” you asked.

“You survived that group at least four months without someone claiming you? That’s pretty surprising unless you offered up something else, like loyalty,” he said.

“Fine,” you said, going back to your room. You changed back into your clothes and shoved the few spare items you had in a backpack. After a quick stop in the kitchen, you were bounding up the steps to the front door, Dean barking behind you.

“Where are you going? It’s night,” he said.

“Oh, I’m going to give my super secret intel to Erv. Isn’t it obvious?” you said, rolling your eyes. Dean reached for your arm but you were already at the door. “Thanks for everything but I’m leaving now.”

“You shouldn’t-“

“Bye,” you said, out the door before he could get in another word. You were hit in the face with a big gust of cold wind outside. You zipped up your jacket and started to jog down the dirt road, your anger starting to fade by the time you hit a paved one, covered with puddles and wet leaves. You headed left, putting the wind to your back, eventually hitting the edge of a town.

You had enough supplies for a few days and there was no need to risk attracting unwanted attention by rummaging around. You’d cut straight through and find some house to hide away in until the morning.

A long and low whistle to your right stopped you in your tracks. There was a dark alley with a lone flickering light, a man smoking a cigarette under it. He flicked the bud away and shoved his hands in his pockets, giving you a smile as he stepped into the darkness. You swallowed, moving again, cursing to yourself when you smelled his scent in the air. He wasn’t trying anything but his happy tune told you to get somewhere safe and fast.

You ducked in the first lit up business you saw, a bar that was loud and musty and for a split second you hoped you could blend in unnoticed.

When the music stopped, every head in the room turning your direction, you took a deep breath.

An Alpha bar. You went into a damn Alpha bar by yourself.

“Well hello,” said one man at the bar, the door opening behind you as the Alpha from the alley followed you in. You stepped forward and out of his way, attempting to leave when a few Alphas near the door stood up, leaning lazily against it.

“You must not be from around here,” said the bartender, wiping down the bar, giving you a crooked smile. “This one’s not even claimed, boys.”

“I should go,” you said, the Alphas at the door not budging, others blocking the exit towards the back of the bar.

“But you just got here,” said the bartender, patting a seat as he walked out front. “You want a drink? I’ll make you one of those girly drinks. You can even pick which fella you want first, huh?”

“I don’t want…” you said, the Alphas behind you pushing you towards the bar. “I have supplies. You can have them. I just-”

“We don’t need your supplies, Omega,” said the bartender, squinting his eyes. “The drink was hospitality but if you don’t want it, I guess we’ll get straight to the other thing.”

“No, I…” you said, too many Alphas crowding towards you at once. “I don’t-”

The door slammed open behind you, a rough hand grabbing your coat collar and pulling you back into a chest.

“My Omega,” growled Dean, his grip almost too tight but you figured that was the point. “I will deal with you at home for going out without me, understand?”

You nodded, Dean’s thumb gently grazing over the back of your neck a small bit of comfort.

“Winchester,” said the bartender, lifting his chin. “You haven’t claimed her. What do you want for her?”

“Nothing. She’s mine,” said Dean, dragging you back towards the door. You were almost all the way there when Dean stopped with you, the bartender tsking. “I don’t share either.”

“Either the Omega’s yours or she isn’t. You either claim her or you leave her, boy. Understand?” said the bartender. You glanced up at Dean, no idea what to do. He was strong but even he couldn’t take on twenty Alphas by himself.

“She’s mine,” said Dean, dipping his head to your neck. You winced when you felt him bite, trying to stay still. He was claiming you. No, no, no. You didn’t want…

Dean pulled away and your neck hurt but nothing felt different. You gave Dean a quick look, nothing but hardness in his eyes as he licked his lips clean. The bite wasn’t deep enough. He hadn’t claimed you. It was just for show. Now you had to sell it.

You weren’t sure what to do exactly but you pressed your body close to Dean’s, ignoring the throbbing in your neck. You tried to bury your face in his arm, making sure to show off your bite mark. Dean roughly grabbed your jaw, bending down to stare in your face.

“You’re mine, Omega,” he growled.

“Yours, Alpha,” you mumbled, nodding your head and ducking it down, Dean’s hand falling away.

“As I was saying, I’m taking my Omega home. Any of you touch her or come near her ever again, we’ll have problems,” said Dean. The bartender nodded, the Alphas moving away, allowing you and Dean to exit. His truck was parked just down the block, the two of you silently slipping inside and making the short drive back to his home.

You felt your stomach churn by the time you were in the garage, quickly rushing outside and around the corner, the cool air helping calm you down. When you stood up again, Dean was by the garage door, not looking at you.

“It’s late and I need to clean that,” he said. You took a shaky step forward, listening to the garage door be pulled shut. Dean led you back inside and to the kitchen, ditching your backpack and coat on the table before lifting you onto the counter. Gripping the edge, you saw his feet come into view, a finger under your jaw much gentler now, turning your cheek.

“Thank you,” you said quietly, Dean dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol over the mark he’d made, sticking a bandage over it.

“You have no fucking idea how hard it was not to claim you,” he said, shoving the supplies back in the kit. “Every single fucking part of me screaming to sink in harder. Bite. Claim.”

You sat in silence, Dean moving around behind you. You gulped when he was in front of you again, hands on either side of you on the counter, leaning over to get in your face.

“But I didn’t because it’s wrong. It’s wrong to take. It’s wrong that you fell into that act so damn easily,” he said, waiting for you to look away like was normal for you. Even though he was angry, it wasn’t directed at you and you didn’t feel the urge to hide away.

“I trust you now, Dean,” you said, keeping your head high. “You could have gone all the way. You could have forced me to be yours and no one would know the difference. But you held back. You came after me. You were trying to protect me, even if you thought I was working for Erv or someone else.”

“I can’t be too careful,” said Dean, moving away. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, sliding it over the counter to you. “Now the question I want answered is that you didn’t know I wasn’t going to actually claim you. Why didn’t you do anything?”

“You saw my options, Dean,” you said, twisting off the cap and taking a long drag. “At least you…”

“At least me what?” he asked, taking a seat at the table, turning to face you, elbows on his knees.

“You’re not…awful for an Alpha,” you said, swinging your legs lightly. “If I got stuck with one…you’d probably be okay…”

“So you’re saying, if it were life or death, you’d tolerate it if I had to claim you?” asked Dean. You nodded, Dean immediately scoffing. “No fucking way.”

“Dean-”

“Faking it was one thing. Actually doing it? Uh uh,” he said.

“Would you have done it to get me out of there like tonight?” you asked, pushing the beer aside. “If I had to have either you or get passed around…I’d take you every time.”

“I’m saying, I don’t want you to ever be put in that position where it comes down to survival,” he said.

“You wouldn’t do it?” you asked, Dean shrugging. “Well why the hell not?”

“I want to claim someone I love. I want the Omega to love me back. Not use it as a get out of jail free card,” he said.

“Love? Did you say love?” you asked, Dean rolling his eyes. “Everything’s gone to shit Dean in case you haven’t noticed. The days of courting an Omega are done. Alpha’s take. Omega’s stay hidden if they can and Beta’s fuck everything up some more. It’s the way the world works.”

“What if it didn’t?” he asked. “If we were all just people again?”

“We are all just people,” you said, crossing your arms.

“You know what I mean. If we could go back to before,” he said.

“Oh,” you said. “You think you can…”

“I don’t know but I can try,” he said. “It’s why we need that Omega book. It’s a three part spell to turn it off. We have the first two. But the Omega part is missing.”

“You can’t just turn off something in our genetics,” you said.

“A virus turned it on supposedly. Why wouldn’t a spell be able to turn if off? Stop this dynamic crap,” he said.

“Because it happened during the Black Plague, Dean,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“What if it wasn’t a virus? What if there was a spell that turned it on and the Black Plague was a side effect for people that couldn’t handle the change?” said Dean.

“This is conjecture,” you said, squinting your eyes. “Right?”

“No,” said Dean, shaking his head. “The world was working out pretty decently up until recently. Sam and I know though that if we can put things back, we have to.”

“And that will suddenly fix everything?” you asked.

“No. But it’s a start. We destroy the books after and then that’s it. Goodbye Alphas, Betas, Omegas,” he said. “Fresh beginning for everyone. Doesn’t that sound like something you’d like?”

“Yeah. It is.”

 

One Week Later

You were sweating when you woke up. The air was comfortable yet your skin was sticky, chest rising and falling fast when you sat up, tucking your knees in. Taking a deep breath you heard footsteps pause outside your door. Their owner didn’t bother to knock, turning the knob and walking in on his own, rubbing a hand up and down your back to help calm you down.

“Your nightmares are getting worse,” said Dean quietly. It wasn’t that you never had them before coming to the bunker. For some reason though, they were happening more often, Dean often coming to check on you. “Was it the tunnels again?”

“Yeah,” you said, hiding your face in your hands. “I don’t understand.”

“Sam got nightmares when we were looking for the Alpha book,” said Dean. “Weird, recurring nightmares.”

“Do you think the tunnels are a clue?” you asked.

“If it’s like how Sam’s were, then I’d say that book is in those tunnels somewhere,” said Dean, thumbing over your healing scab mark. “It’s almost time to get up anyways. I’ll make some coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming 7/6!


	4. Chapter 4

All day you researched with the guys again. None of your materials mentioned anything about tunnels or dreams. They could tell you were frustrated, giving you some space when you excused yourself and went outside for the first time in a week. You kicked at the ground while you hung around the garage entrance, digging a small dent into the dirt while you watched the clouds roll in.

Flicking your eyes around, you spotted a manhole cover about one hundred feet off the side of the dirt road. You walked over to it, crouching down to inspect the heavy lid.

“It’s a sewer,” you said to yourself, finally recognizing the tunnels from your dreams. You jogged back to the garage, stealing one of Dean’s tire irons to pry the lid up. It was plenty heavy and the ladder went down far into the darkness.

“What are you doing?” asked Sam, shoving his hands in his coat, coming out to check on you when you didn’t come back inside. “Did you drop something?”

“Sewer, Sam,” you said, glancing down inside. “I need a flashlight.”

“You think the book is in our sewer system?” asked Sam, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a little far fetched, even for us.”

“It makes sense why none of those tracking spells worked. If the sewers are warded at all, like I’m guessing they are, you would never be able to find it,” you said. Sam bit his bottom lip, thinking it over. “If I’m wrong, I’m wrong. What’s the harm in looking?”

“Fine,” said Sam with a sigh. “Dean and me are going in there though, not you.”

You rolled your eyes, not bothering to argue with him yet. After getting Dean and a set of flashlights, the three of you crowded around the hole, Sam scrunching up his face.

“Now do you get it?” you asked.

“It’s too small for us,” said Sam, Dean kneeling down, running his hand over the cement. “There’s got to be another entrance that’s bigger.”

“I think Y/N has a point, Sammy. An Alpha isn’t meant to get this book. She fits. We don’t,” said Dean, standing up, giving you a once over. He left and returned a minute later with a few items.

“What’s all that?” you asked, Dean bending down, strapping a thigh holster on your right leg.

“This is a gun,” he said, holding it up before shoving it inside. “Flick off the safety, cock it, and pull the trigger.”

He handed you a knife belt to pull through your jeans, the demon knife in it. He stuck a headlight on you and a flashlight in your hands, holding up an empty backpack before sliding it over your shoulders.

“Grab the book if you find it. Shoot or stab anything you see. Don’t get lost,” he said, trying a coil of rope around your waist. “If you get scared, come back out, understand?”

“It’s a sewer, Dean. I can handle it,” you said.

“Be careful,” he said, letting his fingers trail down your arm once before you leaned inside, taking a careful step down the ladder. It quickly grew dark, both Sam and Dean’s voices above fading away. After a minute or so you hit the bottom. There was a wall to your left, a junction off the right. You took a deep breath, stepping away from the ladder and rounding the corner, totally engulfed in darkness.

Your headlamp gave you a bit of extra light in addition to the flashlight. Your throat tightened when you recognized the brick from your dreams, hoping the other things from them wouldn’t be down here as well.

There was an Omega marking on one wall, leading you to the end of the passage and right again, then left, leading you down and under the bunker you imagined. This was normally the part of the dream when you woke up yelling, a dark heavy presence threatening to consume you. Tentatively you placed your hand over the gun, ready to take it out at a moments notice.

There was nothing though. No threat. No sounds. A door appeared along the wall, the same Omega symbol marked on it. You pushed it open carefully, a small room in front of you with only a table and box on top of it. It was unlocked, flipping open to reveal the black leather bound book you’d been searching for.

“Now we’re talking,” you said, sliding off your backpack and placing the book inside. You tugged it back on and left the room, ducking back inside when you heard whistling. Something pulled on your rope, jerking you forward. You scrambled to untie it, the force of the thing pulling nearly sending you faceforward to the ground. You clicked off your lights and went back to the room, hiding around the corner. The whistling grew louder and louder, no footsteps to accompany it. You were ready to head back out when a dark mass passed by you, going straight for the table.

“Omega,” it said in a deep voice. “Don’t be afraid. I would not harm you.”

You swallowed thickly, taking one step back towards the exit. The next thing you knew you were out of the room, flying back against the brick wall, a cold and scaly hand on your throat, pinning you back.

“You are not doing this for a mate,” it said, sniffing at your neck, a disgusting odor coming off the thing. “Return the book and I will allow you to leave.”

“Sorry,” you said, clicking off the safety in the holster. “I can’t do that.”

You got off a few shots, the thing falling away as you sprinted into the dark, slamming straight into a wall. You flicked on your headlight, trying to run back to the exit. You felt your back grow wet, a hot searing pain following as something sharp slashed through the flesh. You shot back again, trying to keep hold of what was left of the backpack as you moved. Sam and Dean were shouting, one last turn revealing the ladder. You went for it, another hit of pain cutting through your leg.

You fired the gun until the chamber was empty, giving you enough time to tie the backpack to the rope.

“Pull!” you shouted, the rope moving fast, ripping the backpack up. The thing advanced again, your headlamp giving you a good reveal of it this time. It wasn’t human and your knife was all you had left. You stabbed at the air, eventually hitting it in the gut, a spark appearing in it’s eyes. The rope fell back down and you grabbed it, finding yourself dragged up and outside again, Sam slamming the cover back over the hole.

“Shit,” said Dean, picking you up, running with you into the garage. “What happened down there?”

“Monster,” you muttered, closing your eyes. “I got the book though.”

“Yeah. Don’t bleed out on us now.”

 

You woke up on your stomach, blinking a weary eye up at Dean. He smiled, messing with something on your back.

“As soon as Cas is back, he can heal you,” said Dean.

“How bad is it?” you asked.

“You’ll live,” he said, pressing a wet washcloth to your neck. “We think you tripped some kind of boobytrap down there.”

“Does the book have the spell?” you asked, Dean nodding. “Let’s do this then.”

“It’s…not as simple as we thought,” said Dean. “We’ll figure something else out.”

“What does that mean?” you asked.

“Rest. We’ll talk later.”

 

A few hours later Cas returned and healed you. You found Dean in the library, wincing when he saw you.

“What’s the last part of the spell?” you asked. Sam made an excuse to leave, Cas disappearing after him. “What, do you have to sacrifice someone or something?”

“Something like that,” said Dean, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. “It needs to be performed by someone mated to a true mate.”

“Great. What’s the hold up then?” you asked.

“In case you haven’t noticed, no one here is mated,” he said. “None of us are.”

“Alright,” you said, taking a seat. “We’re talking the whole world here, Dean. I mean…hypothetically say we found a mated pair out there. Maybe they could do it.”

“The odds of that are slim to none. We’ll go back to the drawing board on it,” he said.

“Dean-”

“No. We will figure something else out and that’s final.”

 

Two Months Later

“You’re getting good at that,” said Dean, leaning against the door of the firing range, glancing at the paper target. “Your grouping’s improved.”

“Considering I’m stuck like this, I might as well be trained to protect myself,” you said, reloading the magazine.

“Are you really leaving?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said, cocking the gun again.

“But why? You’re safe here,” he said.

“I want to go live my life,” you said, setting the gun down, ripping off your ear protection. He didn’t stop you when you left the room. He didn’t stop you when you did a double check of your bags. He didn’t stop you when you gave them each a hug, saying you’d come visit sometime.

Halfway down the dirt road you heard him call your name.

“Y/N,” said Dean, grabbing your shoulder.

“What?” you asked.

“You can’t go,” he said.

“Yes, I can,” you said.

“I don’t want you to,” he said. “None of us do. You’re our friend. Our family. Please stay.”

“You helped get my head back on straight, Dean,” you said, giving him a nod. “I will always be grateful for how kind you are to me and how you’ve protected me. You showed me how to defend myself. You helped make me strong again and I am truly grateful for all of that. But what do I do around here beside eat your food, use up your supplies…I’m a burden. It’s time for me to get out of your hair.”

“Y/N, none of that is true,” said Dean. You opened your mouth to speak but he looked so defeated your snapped it shut. “I trust you. I know you overthink things in your head because hey, I do it too. You do so much for all of us. Don’t leave us. I mean, I’m just going to sit here and worry to death over you until you come back. You’re not going to put me through that, are you?”

He knew it was low to say that but the look in his eyes told you it was the truth.

“I know you can protect yourself,” said Dean. “I don’t want you to have to is all.”

“Alright,” you said, closing your eyes. “You guys are letting me go on supply runs though. Or hunts. I know you still go on the occasional one. I want to do something more than just survive. I want to contribute.”

“Okay,” he said, quickly nodding his head. “Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part coming 7/13!


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later Dean came in your room and told you about a possible shifter hunt. He’d heard word from one of his suppliers that an Alpha had slaughtered his whole pack, apparently when said Alpha was with the supplier, two states over. **  
**

“I want you to let me do the talking,” said Dean, pulling onto a side street a few miles from where the Alpha’s pack had lived. “Neither of these guys are your typical Alpha.”

“Alright,” you said, climbing out of the car. You followed Dean up a driveway to a house, an Alpha slightly smaller than Dean opening the door.

“You brought your Omega?” asked the man, letting you in after Dean.

“She’s tougher than you. Now where is he. I need to talk to him,” said Dean.

“Kitchen,” said the Alpha, ignoring you for the most part. The three of you found your way into the back of the house, an Alpha with a blank look on his face sitting at a table. “Winchester is here.”

“I want that thing dead,” said the Alpha, looking at Dean and then you. “You should stay out of this.”

“I’ll worry about her. I need you to tell me exactly what happened,” said Dean.

 

“So it’s a shapeshifter?” you asked Dean as you drove out to the farm house. Dean hummed. “We kill it with silver.”

“Yes, we do,” said Dean, slowing to a stop before you got too close. “You weren’t expecting him to be so upset, were you.”

“No, not really,” you said. “Every pack leader I’ve met was…they didn’t really care I guess is what I’m saying.”

“I’ve not dealt with Archie a whole lot but I did see his home once. He had one Omega. I almost got the feeling she was the one in charge,” said Dean with a chuckle. “They met after the Alphas rose up.”

“After?” you asked.

“He loved her,” said Dean, throwing his head back. “Shit. Why didn’t I think of them? They were true mates. They could have…”

“There’ll be someone else,” you said, reaching over in your seat, giving his hand a squeeze. “What’s our game plan?”

 

The game plan went out the window not even a minute into the hunt. Dean was halfway across the barn, laying out cold on the floor. For some reason, the shifter didn’t seem to think of you as a threat and advanced on Dean. You shot him twice, Dean stirring awake by the time the shifter was on the ground.

“You alright?” asked Dean, getting to his feet, rolling over the shifter, satisfied it was dead. “Nice shootin’ Tex.”

“Why didn’t it charge me?” you asked, putting your gun away.

“It underestimated you, much to it’s perail,” said Dean, putting his hands under the shifter. “Help me move this thing. We have to burn it.”

 

“So…” you said late that night at the bunker, sticking a bandaid on Dean’s forehead. “How’d I do today?”

“Good. I owe you one,” he said. You smiled, closing up the first aid kid. “You think I don’t?”

“I had your back. You don’t owe me anything,” you said, running your hand over his head, stopping when you felt some jagged skin under the hair. “What is that?”

“I was in high school when the Alpha thing happened. There weren’t too many Alphas at the school, like only three of us. It was a small town. Some kids sort of took it out on us,” he said, glancing down at his lap.

“I remember that week,” you said, your last ever week of school, abruptly ending on a cloudy October day. “All of the Alphas got in huge fights. They banned them from coming to school for safety reasons and then it just closed. I never went back.”

“They didn’t close my school at first,” said Dean, grabbing your wrist and moving it over, tracing your finger over a much smaller ridge buried under the hair. “I was so glad Sammy hadn’t presented yet. They had no reason to hurt him.”

“It’s not fun,” you said, Dean nodding as he dropped your hand. You put the kit away, Dean looking small in his seat, mind stuck back in those memories. “If you want to talk about it…I’m here for that.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” he said. You gave him his space and took a shower before getting into bed, almost asleep instantly after the long day. “Hey, Y/N?”

You sat up in bed, Dean standing by the open door, rocking back on his heels.

“Sammy doesn’t know about that stuff,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’d rather he didn’t find out.”

“I won’t tell anyone, Dean,” you said. Dean didn’t leave, remaining in the doorway, looking around your room. “I’m not all that tired if you want to hang out for a while.”

He could clearly see the bags under your eyes but stepped inside anyways, closing the door after him. He sat down on top of the bed, fixing a pillow behind his back.

“How do you do it?” asked Dean. “How are you not scared all the time?”

“What do I have to be scared of?” you asked.

“After everything, how do you sleep at night with Alphas under the same roof?” he asked.

“I sleep pretty damn good to be honest,” you said, turning your head to face Dean. “You’re not scary.”

“I can be,” he said.

“So can I,” you said.

“But how can you trust me? I’m asking as someone that doesn’t understand,” he said.

“You treat me as an equal. You respect me. You’re a bit grumpy and standoffish sometimes but I see it comes from a place of concern and you tone it down when I ask. You listen to me. I’ve known you for practically three months Dean. You’re a good person in a world full of bad ones,” you said.

“How?” he asked, seeming to ignore your answer altogether. You tilted your head, fear in Dean’s eyes. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

“Not really,” you said. Dean closed his eyes and grabbed your wrist, pressing your hand against his chest.

“Close your eyes. Feel it,” he said. You felt his heart thumping under your hand, his other hand moving your to your neck, pressing a pair of fingers over your pulse point. “Now listen.”

You couldn’t understand what he was talking about, his heart beating away just like your own, a deep sigh from him slowing his down briefly.

Yours slowed to match.

You popped open your eyes, looking at Dean. You were in sync, beats coming at the same time. Dean moved your hand away, cradling it in his lap.

“I noticed it when I was stitching you up two months ago,” said Dean. “After you got the book back. I’ve ignored it but you keep doing little things and I keep doing little things and I think…shit, I tell you stuff sometimes I promised I’d never say aloud again. I do it so easily. I nearly went nuts when you were going to leave. It physically hurt that you were going away like that.”

“You think I’m your mate,” you said. “True mate.”

“I don’t know that,” he said.

“Okay. Your body thinks I’m your true mate,” you said.

“I don’t know what to think,” he said.

“Alright,” you said, sitting up more. “I’m going to try something. Don’t freak out on me.”

You pulled your hand away and rested it on his shoulder. Turning your body, you sat up on your knees, leaning in to press your lips against his. Dean tensed up, not moving a muscle. You moved back an inch, flicking open your eyes.

“Like I said, I’m not scared of you,” you said. Dean’s eyes darted down to your lips, rising up to meet yours with a clear warning in them. “You’re afraid you’ll claim me if we keep going with this.”

“Aren’t you?” he asked.

“I know that if I ask you to stop, you will,” you said, straddling his lap, throwing your arms around the back of his neck. Dean nodded slowly, brushing his lips over yours. “Dean.”

“Shh,” he murmured. “We go slow.”

 

**One Week Later**

Your head was stuck in the Omega book, shoulder pressed up against Dean in bed while he read through the Alpha one. You knew what you wanted. Even without the book explaining the nuances of claiming and true mates, you knew now that your body had been reacting to Dean from the moment you met him.

You also knew that Dean was very much against claiming you. He pointed out every bad thing he could find in the Alpha book on it, saying he was happy to leave things the way they were.

“My heat will start soon,” you said, closing the book. “I’m not going to take anything for it.”

“Y/N,” sighed Dean, putting his own to the side. “You can’t bait me into this. I will not claim you and that’s final. Respect my choice.”

“What happened to mating and claiming out of love?” you asked.

“I know how I feel about you, Omega,” said Dean, brushing a piece of hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. “I do not need to put a permanent mark on your neck to prove that.”

“A part of me wants it though,” you said. “I don’t understand why but I really do want you to do it.”

“Y/N-”

“Do you not think you deserve it?” you asked, Dean’s groan confirming your suspicions. “I love you, Dean. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. What’s so wrong about that?”

“Because there’s that itch in the back of my mind that says you’d do this so we could try the spell,” he said.

“If it was temporary, yeah. Maybe I would. But I don’t get a do over on this. I don’t know what’ll happen if we try the spell after we mated but I’m not banking on anything happening. Alpha or not, I want to be with you, Dean,” you said. “That will always be my choice.”

He took a deep breath and fisted a hand in the back of your hair, pulling you close to him.

“If it hurts, tell me and I’ll go slower,” he said, nipping at your neck, a large hand spread out on your thigh.

“Okay,” you said, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. “Alpha.”

“Lay back and enjoy this Omega,” he said, his arm wrapped around your back laying you down on the bed. “Let me do all the work.”

By the time Dean was actually thrusting into you, your body was lax, hazy from the way his tongue had worked you over not once but twice. His pace was brutal and you were sure there would be a few bruises in the morning but you didn’t care, not when his knot was pushing at your entrance, toying and teasing itself inside.

“Alpha, more,” you moaned, Dean responding with a hard thrust that slipped his knot in. Not long after you felt it swell, Dean’s teeth scraped over your neck. You grunted when he dug in hard and deep, a glimpse of pain that washed away as he moved his hips impossibly fast, spurring one last orgasm out of you. Dean groaned into your neck when he came, panting hot air over your face, a tired smile staring down at you when he moved back.

“Hi,” he said quietly, chuckling to himself. “I have to work on my pillow talk.”

He shifted your bodies around so you could lay side by side, Dean wrapping his arms around you.

“Thank you for doing this,” you said into his chest, inhaling his scent.

“It’s my pleasure.”

 

“Did you say it right?” you asked a few days later, Dean rolling his eyes at you in the library. “Latin’s tricky. Just saying.”

“Maybe it’ll take time,” said Sam. “We followed the spell exactly. We just have to wait I suppose.”

 

**One Week Later**

You went into town with Dean, needing to grab a few hygiene supplies. He wasn’t particularly fond of the guy, especially since he was a frequenter of the Alpha bar you’d found trouble in. But he was close and the truck’s engine was out of commission at the moment.

“Eric around?” asked Dean, holding your hand when he knocked on the door to the bar. The bartender’s eyes instantly fell on you, dropping to the ground. “Buddy, is Eric around?”

“He’s at the cleanup,” said the bartender. You looked around, the place much cleaner than you remembered, the air less putrid smelling. “I’m…here.”

He walked to the other end of the bar and grabbed a bottle from the top shelf, walking out and handing it over to Dean.

“You think a bottle of top shelf whisky makes us forget what happened here?” asked Dean.

“No. I don’t have anything to offer you though besides alcohol,” he said.

“How about an apology for starters,” you mumbled, Dean nudging you in the ribs. You might have been the only ones in there this time of day but he was still dangerous.

“I do apologize,” he said quietly. “It’s not an excuse.”

“No, it isn’t,” you said, squinting at him. You sniffed the air, the smell of Alpha coming off him but it seemed less potent. “Are you ill? You smell odd.”

“I feel great actually,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “Best I’ve ever felt. Less primal would be the word I suppose.”

“Where’s this cleanup?” asked Dean. You left a moment later, the bottle of whisky shoved in your backpack, Dean’s hand around yours as you headed further into town, eyes wide when you turned a corner.

“This street looks…” you said, the edges of the street lined with full garbage bags, people working everywhere to fix things back in place.

“By my count, that’s around thirty Alphas. They smell different to me,” said Dean. You nodded in agreeance, walking over to the closest group of them. “Hey. What are you guys up to?”

“Ever since last Saturday, everyone’s heads feel a lot clearer. Easier to keep the Alpha crap in check. We figured we should clean up town, try to get this place going again,” said one.

“Alpha crap?” you asked, looking this one over, not recognizing him from the bar.

“Yeah, like, being a normal person,” he said, giving you a smile. “I figured all the Omegas would be going nuts for this. Oh, hey. There’s an Alpha around here somewhere with a pregnant Omega. You guys didn’t find any of that neonatal stuff, have you? He’s worried sick over something happening to the baby.”

“We’ll let you know if we find any,” said Dean, pulling you away and towards the middle of the street. “Okay. Our spell did something. Not sure what, but it did something.”

“It made Alphas less like assholes apparently,” you said. “As soon as the truck is up and running, we should check out other towns, see what’s going on.”

“Good call.”

 

**Three Months Later**

“Good evening,” said a woman on the TV, wearing a large smile. “We’re pleased to be bringing you the first national broadcast of the decade. It’s been a long three months and researchers remain uncertain of the physiological change that has taken place in everyone but they are saying it should be nothing to be afraid of.”

“Looks like you saved the world after all, Alpha,” you said with a teasing smirk. Dean shook his head, Sam slapping him on the shoulders.

“You know what this means? Someday soon, you’re gonna have pie again,” said Sam.

“I’m pretty sure he would have mated pie over me if he could have,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes. “I can’t wait to make you one once I get some flour again.”

“The grain mill should be up and running next week I heard. A few months from now you’ll probably have some,” said Sam, ruffling Dean’s hair. “I know it’s not what we thought the spell would do but I guess reading between the lines, it did exactly what it said it would. Turned off the animalistic side of things for the most part.”

“I’m curious though. You two seem exactly the same,” you said, Cas grunting from his chair, flipping through a magazine. “Yes?”

“They were always able to control themselves. As were you. You three did change but it’s not one I would expect you to recognize,” said Cas, going back to skimming pages.

“I’m glad things are starting to go back to normal,” you said, stretching as you stood. “Want to take a walk?”

Dean hummed, lazily following you outside, inhaling deeply.

“It should be spring soon. The farms can start their crops on time, we can get fresh food again,” he said, wrapping his hand around yours. “Once we give everything some time, maybe down the road we can think about a family.”

“A family? But we’re hunters,” you said. “You said you’d never raise a child in that.”

“We haven’t heard of any monsters causing problems in a few months. I think we’re out of a job,” he said.

“What do you want to be?” you asked, Dean cocking his head. “Come on, what’d you want to be when you grew up?”

“A fireman,” he said with a smile. “I’m not sure how useful that is anymore.”

“You are officially the town’s firefighter,” you said, poking him in the chest. “Congratulations.”

“What are you going to be?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet,” you said. Dean slowed his pace, kissing your temple with a smile. “Okay, Alpha?”

“Yeah. I’m great, Omega. I really am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is complete!


End file.
